


when the stars fall

by xuxikr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Making Love, Of our lucky stars, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxikr/pseuds/xuxikr
Summary: Renjun sighs, and Donghyuck almost feels himself get shy at the way Renjun looks at him. There are still the stars in his eyes, and in the midst of it all, Donghyuck sees his reflection in them.The stars have fallen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	when the stars fall

**Author's Note:**

> HBD RENJUN!!! also this is just straight up porn from "of our lucky stars" verse so pleaseeee read that first, or not that's cool too!!

“We don’t have all the time in the world, you know?” 

“Why are you in such a rush? I thought your manager wouldn’t be back until later tonight.” 

“Because if you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’ll cum untouched right now and I’ll leave you with blue balls for the rest of the week.”

Donghyuck feels Renjun’s chest vibrate with laughter against his back, the action only making Renjun push two of his fingers deeper into his gaping asshole as he works him open. Donghyuck lets out a whine at that, his jaw falling open to release inconsistent whines, pushing back against Renjun’s hand to get him going already. 

“For the rest of the week?” Renjun pushes another finger in, and the stretch reaches until the back of his neck⏤his nerves feeling every single joint of Renjun’s fingers. “I don’t think you can last that long.” 

They’ve done this before, many times⏤in more obscure and scandalous places than his bedroom yet the thrill doesn’t go away at all. Renjun always makes everything so thrilling⏤from making out in parking lots and to quick handjobs in the restrooms of broadcasting stations. It’s exciting, it’s addicting. 

It’s always addicting with Renjun. He’s always been used to being in control, to knowing what step to take next, to leading and everyone else in his vicinity following every movement and every decision. But with Renjun, he loves that he can rely on Renjun to make the decisions, that he can rely on Renjun to make him feel good⏤that he can pleasure Renjun while being pleasured.

It's a feeling that makes his skin buzz with an electricity so dizzying that Donghyuck almost always forgets where and who they are. 

"You are so full of yourself." Donghyuck bites back, turning his head in a direction that's a little uncomfortable for him, but the air is knocked out of his lungs when he sees the look on Renjun's face. 

Renjun's hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, cheeks flushed pink from the exertion. Donghyuck has fucked a lot of people before (perks of being an idol, people just fall at his feet begging for it), but none of them make him feel like Renjun. 

None of them feel like Renjun. 

"What you looking at?" Renjun asks pulling away from Donghyuck to sit back on his feet. He splays a hand across the small of his back to steady himself, pulls his fingers out of Donghyuck's hole and he clenches down on nothing unconsciously. 

Donghyuck turns himself back to the pillow in front of him, rolling over to his back when Renjun releases him to reach out for the condom on the nightstand. He watches as Renjun slips it on his hard cock, mouth practically watering, hole waiting in anticipation for Renjun's cock. But he won't beg for it. 

"Nothing." He responds finally, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his hips for support. Renjun has rolled down the condom on his length, and Donghyuck cannot take his eyes off it. Renjun's dick is pretty, enough veins and enough length to it to make Donghyuck feel good.

"You're staring." Renjun teases, crawling over him and Donghyuck hooks his legs around his waist when he finally hovers over him. Donghyuck's cock is curled up on his stomach, and if Renjun presses down even further⏤it'll be enough to have that delicious friction. But Renjun does not relent, he only places his hands on either side of Donghyuck's head, keeping himself at an arm's length away. "What you staring at, huh?" 

Donghyuck does not break eye contact for a moment, wrapping his arms around Renjun's neck to pull him down closer. Renjun allows him this time, and he noses along the line of his neck so Donghyuck angles to give him more access. The strokes of his nose makes the hair on his skin rise, and the warmth of his breath on his most sensitive area is making his dick even harder. Renjun is going to make him go crazy. 

"I'm staring⏤staring at your dick." Donghyuck pants out, his ass clenching on nothing as he waits for Renjun, waits for anything as Renjun takes his time with him. They don't have all the time in the world, and any moment now his manager can come back and walk in on them. Yet Donghyuck doesn't want Renjun to stop, only wants to relish the moment, relish in the feeling of Renjun on him. 

Renjun kisses down his sternum, licks back up the line of his jaw and chuckles in his ear. Donghyuck whines. It's filthy, it's disgusting, but Donghyuck loves every bit of it. 

"What do you think of it then?" Renjun asks teasingly as he prods the head of his cock in Donghyuck's hole. Teasing, never full pushing in, not giving Donghyuck what he needs. 

Donghyuck grabs at the hair on the back of Renjun's head, tugging so that they can meet eye to eye. "Mhm, think its pretty." He mutters, thrusting his hips upwards so that it pushes Renjun's cock in him. 

Renjun laughs, reaching a hand down in between them so he can push the head of his dick into him. But it's only that, Renjun doesn't give him more, only noses along his neck and inhales his scent. Donghyuck holds his breath. He's reaching the precipice, and Renjun has only fucked him with his fingers and the tip of his cock. 

"What else?" Renjun coaxes, biting into the skin of his collarbone enough for Donghyuck to feel it, but not enough for it to mark. They still have to be careful, have to be watchful of the judging stares. They cannot leave marks, at least on places that can be easily seen.

(It's the reason he has stopped wearing ripped jeans lately. His knees had been bruised from the number of times he has sunk down to them to blow Renjun. The look on Renjun's face as he bites down on his fist to stop himself from swearing or from being too loud is worth it.)

Donghyuck keens, screwing his eyes shut as he arches his back into Renjun's mouth. He runs his hand down the line of Renjun's back, pressing down on the small of it as he goes along. "Think… I think it'd be good if you bury your pretty dick in me now." 

That seems to do it for Renjun. 

In one swift motion, Renjun thrusts into him until he bottoms out. The stretch is delicious, drives Donghyuck delirious that he has to shove his fist into his mouth. He lets out a muffled moan, eyes screwing shut as he adjusts to the feeling of Renjun in him. 

Renjun stays still for a while, pressed chest to chest with Donghyuck until Donghyuck opens his eyes. "Good?" Renjun asks, brushing the hair away from Donghyuck's eyes. 

Donghyuck can barely think, the foreplay that stretched for hours beforehand is catching up to him, and now he thinks that if Renjun as much moves an inch and brushes against his prostrate, he'll come undone right there and then. 

But he holds it in, clenches down onto Renjun's dick and the whimper Renjun lets out brings Donghyuck back to some semblance of himself. "You feel so fucking good inside me," he pants out, contracts the ring of muscles once again and Renjun practically trembles above him. "Move, please." 

Renjun nods, pulling back so he can angle himself properly this time. He holds Donghyuck by his hips, and Donghyuck flattens his feet on the bed to meet Renjun in the middle. "Want to hear you, yeah?" 

"Oh, make me feel good enough that you hear me, Renjun." 

Renjun slides his dick out of him, and Donghyuck suppresses the whine at the sudden emptiness but Renjun thrusts back in so smoothly that he does not even have enough period to whine, instead, he moans, moans out Renjun's name like he wanted him to. 

"See? That wasn't so hard." Renjun laughs, his thumb rubbing over his hip bones as he fucks slowly into him. Donghyuck feels his skin on fire with every movement, like Renjun is starting a revolution inside of his guts. It's a feeling he doesn't know if he can ever feel again, so Donghyuck burns this feeling into his brain, into the crevices of his skin until he remembers all the details. 

"Faster, wanna cum with your dick in me." Donghyuck is at the edge of begging, mouth blown wide as he spews nonsense, wanting Renjun to thrust into him harder, faster. But Renjun is as wicked as he is, likes the thrill and the risk of being caught. 

Maybe that is why they match so well. They have lived their entire lives controlled, watched, knowing that every step they take should be calculated. Yet, when they're together, they are stripped of all their inhibitions. When they are together, Donghyuck allows himself to be vulnerable⏤be weak. That's the beauty of his relationship with Renjun, whatever they have, he knows this is special. 

So Renjun moves slow, and with every drag of Renjun's hips allows Donghyuck to feel every ridge of his cock inside him. His skin prickles with electricity, and no matter how much Donghyuck loves that Renjun is wicked, that he takes his time, Donghyuck is impatient. 

"You're pissing me off." Donghyuck grunts, rolls them over in one manoeuvre and just like that, he's straddling Renjun by the hips. 

Renjun's chest thunders with laughter, just as Donghyuck rolls his hips down on his dick⏤which proves to be effective in reducing Renjun to a moaning mess. 

"I don't really have a lot of time, Injunnie. Let me ride you, yeah?" 

Renjun swallows, props himself up on his elbows and nods. "Yeah, that's fine." 

When Donghyuck first met Renjun, he does not remember being this fond of him. Sure, he made the first step to have an amicable working relationship but he does not really expect that a few weeks later, he would be riding Renjun until they both orgasm. 

The two of them are a force of nature, unstoppable forces meeting until all of their inertia crashes together. He has read comments about them before, that they're like a supernova, stars dancing together on a single stage--simply just a sight to behold. And it doesn't take much before he agrees that this is true, that they are stars dancing together to fill the dark night. 

"Fuck," Renjun curses under his breath, grabs at Donghyuck's ass as Donghyuck grinds his hips, moves in a circular motion so that Renjun's dick rubs against his prostate. In the way that he likes best. "You ride me so well, holy fuck⏤Hyuck, oh god."

There's something about the way that Renjun cannot keep quiet that drives Donghyuck insane. In front of the cameras, Renjun presents such an immaculate image. Innocent, can do no wrong, and while Donghyuck believes that there is a side of Renjun that is pure it would be a lie to say that he does not enjoy the Renjun that's uttering the filthiest words in his ear right now. 

Donghyuck grabs at Renjun's shoulders for stability, the pressure there enough to leave bruises as he sinks down and bounces back up on his dick. "And you didn't want to go faster." Donghyuck reminds him, a smirk tugging up on the side of his face as he continues to ride Renjun rhythmically. He thanks all his training for his endless stamina. They can do this all night. 

Renjun opens his eyes, kneads at the supple muscles of Donghyuck's ass and smiles. "I knew you would get impatient." 

Donghyuck pauses, sinking down fully on Renjun's dick with meaningless frown. "If you wanted me to ride you so bad, why didn't you just ask?" 

Renjun leans forward to kiss his frown away, and it's effective, because he thrusts up at the same time. It's the perfect angle for Renjun to hit the perfect spot, and Donghyuck does not find it in himself to be upset at how Renjun teased him earlier any more. 

Just like that, with Renjun thrusting up to meet the movement of Donghyuck's hips, Donghyuck knows he has reached the precipice. 

"Touch me," he practically begs, wrapping his arms around Renjun's neck for support as he fucks down on Renjun's dick. Renjun breathes in his ear, leaves a kiss to the side of his head and obliges. 

Renjun's hand works his way down, it starts from where his heart beats erratically in his chest, down to the dip in his sternum, his thumb extending to roll his nipples just in the way that he likes it, in the way that Renjun knows will tip him over the edge with his dick untouched. 

However, those are on the days when they have more time, when they have the place all to themselves--when they can edge and tease each other for hours, when he can have Renjun and Renjun can have him in any way that he wants, in any way that he wishes. 

For now, no matter how much they like playing with the thought of being caught, he knows they have to be careful, knows that they have to keep this on the down low if they want to keep doing this. And really, Donghyuck doesn't ever want to stop. 

Renjun reaches down, wraps his hand around Donghyuck's dick and strokes him in time with the tempo of Donghyuck's hips. He knows Renjun is close too, with the way his breathing is labored, with the way he's having trouble keeping his eyes open, with the way he keeps uttering blasphemous prayers with Donghyuck's name laced on it. 

"M'gonna cum, Jun." Donghyuck manages to say out loud, pulling away from he has buried his face in the crook of Donghyuck's face to tilt his chin up, to make Renjun look at him. "Wanna make you cum, cum in me." 

Renjun pumps him faster, thrusts up into him harder and Donghyuck slots their mouths together into a messy kiss. 

It does not take much until Donghyuck unravels first. It comes in waves, heart-stopping waves that feels much like a string being released. His body reaches the threshold, and he cums with his tongue shoved in Renjun's throat, streaks of white painting Renjun's delicate hand and his stretched stomach. 

He moans into Renjun's mouth when Renjun grabs his waist, fucks into him hard, out of rhythm and out of control. Donghyuck sucks on Renjun's tongue, letting Renjun's tongue fuck his mouth as his cock buries inside him. 

Donghyuck circles his hips, clenches his walls down on him and then⏤Renjun releases a broken wail, cum inside Donghyuck as his head falls limp on Donghyuck's shoulder for support. 

Fucking Renjun is always mind blowing, but it's the moments after that Donghyuck looks forward to the most. 

They stay like that for a minute, or longer, Donghyuck has lost track of time as he counts the stars in Renjun's eyes. None of them bother to move, worn out, tired, or maybe they just like feeling connected--physically, emotionally. 

Neither of them say it though. 

But they know. 

"How long are we going to stay like this?" Renjun asks, laughing in the way that turns his eyes into the prettiest crescents. A voice at the back of Donghyuck's head wants to ask if they can stay like this forever, but he pushes it away, quiets it and rolls his eyes internally. 

"What? You don't wanna have some quality bonding time between collaborators?" He asks with a lazy smile, fingertips brushing away the hair that has stuck to Renjun's forehead due to sex. 

Renjun lifts his shoulders in a shrug. "I mean," he raises his hand, scissors them in front of him and Donghyuck gets a good view of Renjun playing with his cum, "I feel pretty sticky, don't you?"

Donghyuck grabs Renjun's wrist, kisses his fingertips and laps around his digits until he is clean. Renjun looks shocked, but pleased at the same time, it won't be surprising if they go for another round. Maybe it's Donghyuck's intention. But he will never say. 

"See? All cleaned up. Can we stay like this for a while?" 

Renjun sighs, and Donghyuck almost feels himself get shy at the way Renjun looks at him. There are still the stars in his eyes, and in the midst of it all, Donghyuck sees his reflection in them. 

_The stars have fallen._

"Fine," Renjun replies with a huff, "but only for five more minutes because I feel my legs going numb." 

"Okay, five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> peace out u horny mfers ✌️


End file.
